<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thoughts In A Kiss by Higuchimon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665158">Thoughts In A Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon'>Higuchimon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daiken Week 2020, Diversity Writing Challenge, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:06:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone thinks about their first kiss like this.  Ken always has done things differently.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Daiken Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thoughts In A Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title:</b>  Thoughts In A Kiss<br/><b>Ship:</b>  Ken x Daisuke<br/><b>Chapter:</b>  One||<b>Words:</b>  500<br/><b>Genre:</b>  Romance||<b>Rated:</b>  G<br/><b>Challenges:</b>  Diversity Writing:  Ken x Daisuke/Kaiser x Daisuke:  A79, K rated; DaiKen Week 2020, day #5, firsts<br/><b>Notes:</b>  A few years after the defeat of BelialVamdemon.  No epilogue, Tri, or Kizuna.<br/><b>Summary:</b>  Not everyone thinks about their first kiss like this.  Ken always has done things differently.</p>
<hr/>
<p>	Daisuke’s lips were very soft.  Very gentle.  Very much pressing up against his.  Ken knew he should think about this.  He <i>wanted</i> to think about this.  He wanted to savor every moment, to sear it into his memory so that no matter when, he could look back and think about what it was like when Daisuke kissed him the first time.
</p><p>	But thinking didn’t seem to be something he was very good at right now.  All he wanted to do was enjoy the moment, to lean closer into Daisuke and feel him in his arms, where he’d wanted Daisuke for far longer than he cared to admit.  Even when he’d been the Kaiser he’d wanted this.  He’d refused to give in to the want – for which he would forever be grateful – but he’d wanted it.  And afterwards, for so very long, he’d wanted and never thought he could have. 
</p><p>	Why would Daisuke want to kiss him?  They’d bee friends and Ken offered thanks every year that this happened.  But Daisuke kissed him now and all questions about why or how or when vanished in that searing pleasure of <i>connection</i>.
</p><p>	His heart beat faster.  Was that his heart or Daisuke’s heart?  Did it make that much of a difference?  Ever since they’d first Jogressed their partners, their hearts beat in tandem.  Sometimes that could get a little irritating, especially when one of them was doing something athletic and the other wasn’t.  He’d never forgotten the way that he’d been in the middle of a very quiet classroom while Daisuke had somehow managed to get himelf into trouble in the Digital World herding some Monochromon who’d tried to invade the territory of a herd of DarkTyrannomon.
</p><p>	At least that had come out all right.  Daisuke was getting very good at sorting out problems there.  Ken could not have been prouder of him.
</p><p>	Daisuke’s hands were on his cheeks.  His hands were so warm, so kind.  Daisuke deserved the Crest of Kindness far more so than he did.  But Daisuke insisted otherwise; insisted that Ken deserved people to be kind to him as much as he was kind to others.  If Ken even tried to say otherwise, Daisuke would be there to interrupt him and point out that kindness to himself would make Ken kinder to others.  
</p><p>	Sometimes Ken really wondered who was the real genius between the two of them.  It had taken a while for him to really settle down to studying again.  The main difference between now and when he was the Kaiser, grades-wise, was that before he’d never had to put in effort.  It all came so easily.  Now he had to work for it.  But with that effort, he could achieve those stellar grades again.
</p><p>	He didn’t often try.  Not when he had so much else to do that he far preferred doing, such as spending time with Wormmon or Daisuke – or Wormmon and Daisuke.
</p><p>	Daisuke kissed him and Ken kissed back and every other thought faded away.
</p><hr/>
<p><b>The End</b>
</p><p><b>Notes:</b>  Wow, actual fluff!  Who knew I could still write that?  Three more for DaiKen Week.  And I have Plans for them all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>